


Кассандра

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Multi, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...и тогда Аполлон проклял Кассандру, сказав, что ее пророчествам больше никто не поверит".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кассандра

_— То, что вы затеяли, чересчур рискованно, — говорит Миранда._

Томас смеется, подходит к ней сзади, обнимает за талию:  
— Наша прекрасная дама слишком тревожится.

Джеймс улыбается уголками губ, глядя ей в глаза, и берет ее руку в свои:  
— Всё будет хорошо. Беспокоиться не о чем.

Они любят её, её мальчики, — почти так же сильно, как любят друг друга. Рука Томаса скользит ей на грудь, и она откидывает голову. Он трется щекой о ее щеку, вбирает ртом мочку уха, и Миранда закусывает губу.

Джеймс подходит вплотную, аккуратно обводит пальцами контур ее подбородка, проводит по губам, затем целует в уголок рта, мимолетно касается его языком. Она тает от этого — всегда таяла.

_— Вы наживете врагов, которые уничтожат нас, — повторяет Миранда._

Они любят её, её мальчики, — почти так же сильно, как любят свою работу, свои безумные, гениальные, утопические идеи и далекий остров на краю земли.

Томас высвобождает ее грудь из корсета, и Джеймс приникает губами к левому соску. Пальцы Томаса ласкают правый сосок, она судорожно вздыхает и оборачивается, ища его рот.

Тело ее льнет к жарким рукам, платье сползает с плеч, и она не знает, кто из них распустил шнуровку.

_— Прошу вас, будьте осторожны, — умоляет Миранда._

Они любят её, её мальчики, — почти так же сильно, как она любит их.

Она сжимает коленями бедра Томаса, Джеймс обнимает ее сзади, запускает руку ей между ягодиц, и она выгибается от острого наслаждения, впиваясь ногтями Томасу в грудь.

Джеймс кусает ее за шею, и она склоняет набок голову, подставляясь; он кусает сильнее — останется синяк, неважно, можно будет скрыть белилами и бархоткой.

Да, мои мальчики, да, вот так, еще, еще сильнее, еще глубже. Еще больнее. Чтобы только забыть, не думать о том, что будет завтра, не думать о том, как вы погубите нас всех ради своих идей, ради своей любви.

Джеймс входит в нее сзади, и она содрогается всем телом, наконец забывая обо всем, кроме того, что здесь и сейчас.

_...и тогда Аполлон проклял Кассандру, сказав, что ее пророчествам больше никто не поверит._


End file.
